


There Are Monsters Nearby

by Double_Marshmello, Lmao_Dilligaf, Sleep_Is_A_Weakness



Series: Dream SMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dreamon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pain, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Trauma, WE GIVE YOU PAIN HAHAHA, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmao_Dilligaf/pseuds/Lmao_Dilligaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness
Summary: Dream needs to be stopped. He's caused chaos, destruction, and death. But how do you dream with monsters nearby?a.k.aThree definitely not sleep deprived writers write a sad story about Dre together, even though half the time they're messing around and paying no attention to the story whatsoever.(If you wanna get in contact, fanart only pls :'), you can email me, SleepIsAWeakness@gmail.com)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Nightmare, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Dream SMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002519
Comments: 62
Kudos: 347





	There Are Monsters Nearby

**Author's Note:**

> this is was fun. we hope you cry :D
> 
> Please read the tags for any triggers! We are not responsible for anything that may trigger you!

“Tubbo, Tommy, look over here. This is where the Axe of Peace belongs. Right here, in my possession. Beckerson for Sapnap, Friend for Wilbur, Henry for you, Skeppy for Bad. Imagine this Tommy, the power that could be held in this hallway.” Dream said, walking slowly along the edge of the room, hands traveling over the warm surface of blackstone. There was a spot for each member of the Dream SMP on the walls.

“What the fuck.” Was Tommy’s only reaction. He couldn’t believe it, this was Dream? The man who used to laugh and play with him and Tubbo at the beginning of the Dream SMP, now craves nothing but power. That was so long ago, though. Tommy could barely remember the peaceful times. Yes, Dream was once the man that when or wherever you follow him, you’d hear his iconic wheezing laugh, maybe even someone he could have become friends with, but all of that was in the past now. Dream had changed, and not for the better. In fact, he had changed beyond the point of redemption. This was going to be the last fight between them, and in Tommy’s mind one thing was certain. Either him and Tubbo would die, and everything would be lost, or Dream would. There was not going to be any in-between. 

“Listen here, Tommy. You’re the only reason why this server has attachment. From the moment you logged on, everyone began keeping things, having sentimental values within pets, items, even people!” Dream said, motioning with his hands around widely to emphasize his point, not caring about how his axe swung around madly in wide arcs. Tommy and Tubbo ducked and weaved, eyes filled with fear, sometimes only narrowly avoiding the sharp edge that could easily end their final life. 

“And Tommy, if someone else has that thing, then they get power.” 

“You’re crazy, man. You are crazy.” Tommy snarled, accentuating each word. 

“Oh c’mon now, Tommy. Do you wanna know why I cut all ties? It’s so no one, no one can have power over me. No one! I’ll be the most powerful person on the server Tommy.” Dream shouted, axe disappearing from his hand and back into his inventory. 

“And look now! Everyone on this server is going to be on their knees simply because they have sentimental value for things! I have the power, Tommy. I’m the puppet master. And I will get what I rightly deserve! This is my server, Tommy. This isn’t your server, it isn’t Wilbur’s server. It’s my server, it's the Dream SMP.” Dream yelled, heaving by the time he finished his tirade. Tubbo stood slightly behind Tommy as both terror and anger were painted on their faces. Mainly anger on Tommy’s. 

“You’re a psychopath Dream, a fucking psychopath.” It was the only response Tommy could muster. 

“Nah c’mon now, I wouldn’t say I’m a psychopath, more… Let's say, I’m fitting my role.” 

“This is the only reason why you’re alive, Tommy, because you make me able to have power. And you know what this means Tommy?” Dream smiled underneath his mask, his eyes wide. They had walked away from the hallway by this point, Dream’s pacing having led them to the middle of the room. 

“This means Tubbo is of no use for me. Say your goodbyes now Tommy. Tubbo has to die.” The words cut through the air, settling in the hearts of the boys like ice.

“Wait wait, no. Tubbo is my best friend, you can’t kill him-” 

“TOMMY! Say your goodbyes now! Tubbo’s is going to die no matter what!” Dream shouted, the axe reappearing in his hands again. The teenagers couldn’t see underneath the white porcelain but Dream’s vibrant green eyes were tinted with a crimson glaze, drunk with power. 

He watched in silence as Tommy’s eyes filled with unshed tears at the fact that his best friend was about to lose his last life. Tommy wanted to cry, and not only for the fact that Tubbo’s life would end way too soon, but at the fact that he would be left alone. It seemed as if Tubbo had accepted his fate as he hushed the younger blonde, telling him that it was inevitable. 

“Time’s up Tommy. Any last words Tubbo?” Dream sang with glee as he swung his netherite axe over his shoulder, an air of nonchalance surrounding him as if he was talking about the weather. 

“Wait, not yet-” 

“Any last words.” 

The three words reverbated in the room, shutting the usually loud boy up. Tubbo hugged Tommy one more time and sullenly looked at the ground, walking towards Dream, tears already cascading down his face. 

“Wait- no, Tubbo-” Tommy begged, trying to save his friend from his doom. The usually rambunctious boy grasped at Tubbo’s sleeves, trying to tug him back into his arms but the brunette pulled away, gently hitting his best friend’s desperate grasp. 

“Who am I without you, Tubbo..?” Tommy brokenly whispered. 

“Yourself,” was the quiet answer Tubbo gave him before turning back towards Dream. 

Giving Tommy a sympathetic yet sad look, Tubbo walked to where the madman was waiting, his axe resting on his shoulder with an air of disturbing calm. Tubbo shook as his executioner raised his weapon in the air, ready to strike the boy in the back of his neck. Tommy watched on with wide eyes, wanting to see his Tubbo’s death, to reassure his best friend and stay by his side ‘til the end, but at the same time not wanting to see such a gruesome sight. 

Dream came to a sudden halt as a rumble shook the underground base. The three males turned towards the sound to see Punz burst into the room. 

The green-clad man watched as what seemed to be the whole server appeared from the glowing nether portal, most of them dressed in full netherite, beautiful and complex enchantments scribbled on the armor, creating a purple sheen. They were led by Punz, who scowled angrily at Dream. 

Swords, axes and shields clanked against each other, echoing across the hollow cavern. Footsteps came to a stop as their eyes centered onto the ongoings in the black brick covered room. It was truly a formidable sight. 

Dream was frozen in his position, axe still hovering above Tubbo’s shaking head, ready to strike. Tommy stood off to the side, his hands covering his face, baby blue eyes glossy with fear peeking behind shaking pale fingers. A few drips managed to escape down the blonde’s cheeks while Tubbo’s eyes were bursting with tears, sniffles being heard every once in a while.   
  
“You should have paid me more, Dream.”

Punz moved quickly, raising his weapon in the air and slashing down, separating Dream and Tubbo. The boy yelped as he fell out of the way, narrowly avoiding Punz’s sharp blade, a strand of his hair falling to the fate of his weapon. Tommy moved into action as he saw Tubbo stumble backwards, tripping over his own sneakers as his instincts called to protect his best friend from peril. The two of them ran into the arms of their friends and family, Tommy making sure his friend was safe before he turned to face Dream again. 

Said man had quickly gathered his wits, instinctively avoiding Punz’s axe with grace, his own axe automatically intercepting Punz's as he swung down again, netherite swooshing through the air. Punz grunted as Dream retaliated, his deadly aim slicing down on the older man’s left shoulder, hitting the chink in his armor. 

Sapnap had joined in as Punz cried out in pain, crossing weapons with his once best friend, distracting Dream from the wounded man. The mercenary had switched his battleaxe to his non-dominant hand while his right hand grasped at his shoulder from which blood was gushing out. Punz searched his inventory as he carefully watched Sapnap exchange blows with Dream, the former slowly getting overpowered by the latter.

"Dream! Back away!” Punz yelled as he splashed a potion of healing down, sealing the wound on his shoulder, leaving only a scar. Dream’s eyes flickered to Punz as he headed towards the two but quickly focused back on Sapnap as he gave a heavy blow to Dream’s shoulder which, - thankfully for the green-clad man- was well protected by netherite.

Dream quickly jumped back as Punz's axe sliced through the air in front of him, the incredibly sharp blade coming too close for comfort. He shifted his grip on the leather handle, tightening his fingers around the hilt. Backing away, Dream was slowly getting overwhelmed as more and more people joined the fight.

Tommy, feeling brave as his past abuser cowered, walked slowly towards Dream. Pulling out the iron pick Sam had given him, Tommy mined a hole into the floor, never once breaking eye contact with the tyrant of the server. 

"Drop your items in the hole." Tommy sneered, eyes holding a sheen that made them almost glow in the darkness of the room. The admin hesitated, scowling from behind the mask.

"I'll ask you again... Put your items in the hole, Dream."

Dream looked over to the rest of the server, trying his best to find an escape route. Finding none, the blonde slowly took off his armor, soon letting it fall into the hole. He pulled his belongings from his inventory, slowly dropping each and every item.

The server, on the other hand, was in awe. The man had bottles upon bottles of potions, two totems of undying, multiple crossbows and weapons loaded, and so many blocks. It wasn't unbelievable, this was Dream after all, but to see so many rare and powerful items all in one place, -one inventory for that matter- amazed them more than they'd admit.

Tommy’s jaw dropped to the floor while Dream was dropping his items but before Dream finished, he had recollected himself. After Dream was done, jumping into the hole and equipping the armor, Tommy heaved Dream's sword onto his shoulder, and climbed out from the pit. Now, standing in front of a defenseless Dream, Tommy smiled. The tables had finally turned.

“Any last words dickhead?” It seemed that now, surrounded by all these powerful people and backed by their support, Tommy had regained his usual air of courage and cockiness. 

“Tommy-”

“Have you got any last words?”

“...” Dream looked around, eyes narrowing at the crowd watching him closely, gazes trained on every single movement he made. “I-... Yeah, I do.” Dream crossed his arms, emerald eyes flashing red under the porcelain mask. Tommy stared at Dream, eyes narrowing in anger, the blonde scowling at the man in green.

“Spit it out then, you bitch. It’s already over. You’ve lost everything.” Dream frowned at the teen, taking a step closer, avoiding ~~his~~ _Tommy's_ sword with no hesitation, even if all weapons were trained at him. Pushing Tommy back, the admin chuckled. Everyone watched in anticipation, eyes watching the man’s every move. 

"Goodbye, Tommy."

Tommy frowned. "Yeah, fuck you too, you prick." The blonde shouted, swinging the sword to the back of Dream's neck, and the blonde poofed out of existence. The server had no time to notice the small key that dropped to the floor, -something Dream hadn't thrown into the hole,- as the green-clad man respawned within a few seconds, now with two lives left. Dream scowled from behind the server members, a deadly glare trained onto the young boy.

Walking up to the masked man, the boy raised ~~Dream's~~ _his_ sword into the air, smirking at the visible flinch Dream made. "First life down, two more to go."

"Wait..! TomMY WAI-!" Tommy savoured the panic in Dream’s voice right before his body disappeared once again. Oh how sweet it felt to have the great man brought so low, surrounded by the people whose lives he had ruined and now had only one goal: to kill Dream, and make it final. No second chances. 

When Dream reappeared on the spot he had been standing before he was quick to move away from the blow of the sword. The man began to back away, but was followed and surrounded by everyone. There was nowhere he could run. Every single person stared at him with utter hate and disappointment. The man was not going to let himself go down without a fight though, and so he tried to make a surprise move by rushing headfirst at Punz, making the assumption the previously injured man would be the easiest target to try and wrench a weapon from. Yet Dream underestimated the speed of the others’ reaction, and before he could reach Punz, several people had tackled him to the ground. He made an attempt at pushing them back and escaping, but was slammed hard into the floor, someone’s foot colliding with his stomach, causing the man to cough violently. 

The next few seconds seemed to drag on for eternity. The scene was truly something no one could ever have expected. There he was, the tyrant of the Dream SMP, lying on the cold hard floor, no weapons, no armor, nothing. Tommy was standing over him, gaze hardened as he gripped Dream's sword tightly in his hands, glee filled eyes at the fact that this sword was his now. No one could see the look on Dream’s face, but his tense body language spoke volumes of the dread the man was actually feeling. That fear would not make anyone pity him though. Tommy, as well as all the others, were done. 

“Goodbye Dream,” Tommy hollowly chuckled. 

Tommy's new sword flashed in the air, before sinking in the middle of Dream’s unprotected chest. A short cry escaped him. Blood flooded out of the wound. It was truly a gruesome sight. 

Tommy stumbled back in shock as Dream’s body finally stilled and dissolved into a puff of dark smoke. This was it. They had done it. Dream was gone. Forever. He would not be coming back. 

No one really knew how to feel about it. Most people left without a word, Sapnap being the first to rush out through the portal. That was understandable though. The man whose lives they had just ended had long ago been his best friend, even though Dream’s actions had made Sapnap bitterly despise the man. 

Soon enough only Tommy, Punz and Sam were left, Tubbo had gone home, utterly exhausted after the day’s events. Tommy would have gone too, if not for the curiosity at what items Dream had dropped from his inventory. He didn't pay attention earlier, as he only had time to grab armor and weapons when he jumped down. The two men that had stayed behind helped him gather everything. There were stacks of golden apples and obsidian, countless potions. The three males were just about to head back, stepping out from the hole with everything they sorted through, semi-evenly distributed, when Tommy stepped on something small and shiny laying on the floor. It was exactly where he had killed Dream the first time. The boy perked up in curiosity, and instantly picked it up. He held it close to his face, inspecting the item as it gleamed in the light, he frowned slightly before turning to Sam. 

“Hey Sam, Punz, reckon what this is?” Tommy wondered, showing the tiny silvery key to the older man. 

Sam plucked the key out of his grasp, inspecting the silver. He seemed to be deep in thoughts for a couple of minutes before looking at Tommy with furrowed brows and humming lowly. 

“I have an idea…” He spoke quietly, drawing the full attention of Punz and Tommy, who had been looking at the key curiously. “I remember… When Dream commissioned me to build the prison, he wanted to do it in a specific place. I told him there were better places where I could build the prison, but he not only insisted on me building it where he told me, but also letting him build a corner of it, or more specifically, a room in the corner. I couldn’t have access to that room, and he made some, -to be completely honest,- quite complex redstone machinery to keep people out, in case someone would ever want to enter. I know how it works, but he was very firm in telling me I was not allowed inside. I remember asking him how he knew so much about redstone, and he ominously answered that with, “You have to learn how to build the perfect vault that would be able to keep something incredibly precious secure”. I never asked him anything else on the matter, and never went in that room, either. I kind of forgot about it, actually. But this key… You see the line of redstone in the middle? Well, I think we can find that “something precious”.” With that, the three headed to the place in Sam’s prison, all of them excited at what they could possibly find, Tommy blabbed on and on about wanting to find the “secret treasure,” cracking jokes as the two older men laughed and enjoyed this more childish side of him. It’s been awhile since they’ve heard Tommy -or anyone else that’s a minor,- laugh so freely. 

When they finally arrived, both Tommy and Punz were busy admiring the place that Sam had built, tall blackstone walls with shroom lights tastefully and carefully placed in certain areas, while the creeper hybrid went over to trigger the machinery that would open the door to the room built by Dream. It took him a good five minutes before the door was open wide, letting them all inside the room. It was small and empty, and at first everyone was puzzled and slightly disappointed, until Punz pointed to a trap door on the floor. 

Sam walked over, getting down on his knees and getting the key out. After inspecting the keyhole, he cheered as it smoothly slid in, lightning redstone built into the floor tiles. When the sound of turning locks and wheels had stopped, the other two slowly approached Sam, who carefully lifted the door open. All of them were silent as the door revealed a dark and long stairway down. Lighting up some torches, the three men went down the hole, making sure to keep the trap door open in case it would try to close and lock them inside, just like the standard horror movie. There was a musty smell in the air, all three glancing at each other before heading down, their footsteps echoed in the darkness, no one said a word. The silence was tense, all three of them on edge, anticipating whatever it could be that Dream had been hiding down there. 

It felt like hours had passed before they neared the bottom of the stairway. Before them lay a short corridor, a couple of decaying wooden doors on the sides, and a big, heavy, iron one in the far end, rust creeping along the edges. 

“Definitelyyyyy not creepy. Not creeppyyyy at alllll.” A look of suspicion and caution was painted over his face before Punz smacked him on the head, forcing an angry look to appear. He was about to shout in rage before the older blonde motioned him to be quiet, a stern look on his face, a single pale finger brought to his mouth. 

“Fine…” He pouted. “Let’s go explore I guess…” Sulking, Tommy and Punz went to the door on the left, while Sam had opted to try and open the door on the right, leaving the big iron one for later. The door on the left revealed a big storage room, with rows upon rows of chests, which Punz and Tommy were just about to begin searching through, when Sam’s voice called them over. 

“Uh, guys…” The utter disgust and horror in his tone made the two males stop dead in their tracks and rush over to the other side of the corridor, eyes searching for any danger. When they got to the open door where Sam stood, pinching his nose, they understood his reaction to the room. 

“Oh my god…” Tommy whispered, his and Punz’s eyes wide open in horror, Sam’s hands were shaking as they held the rotten spruce door open, blood splatters at the edge. There was no other way to describe it other than it being a torture chamber. And a used one at that. Chains hung from the ceiling, rusted metal cuffs were latched on the walls, blood stains from what seemed to be from the struggling of the person who was trapped there. Crimson painted the room, it seemed that there was dried vomit and urine on the floor as well. The air stunk of bodily fluids. On the opposite side of the door, an oak table sat, an array of torture devices lay there: knives, ropes, whips. The three rushed out of the room, Sam slamming the door shut behind them, the noise resonating through the hallway. 

“Let’s open the third door, yeah?” Punz shakily murmured, his eyes meeting the tallest there. Sam nodded solemnly as they crept to the end of the corridor, Tommy seemed to be trying to crawl up in a ball but at the same time wanting to see what’s in the last room. Punz kept the shaking teen protectively behind him, concerned for his well being after seeing the torture chamber. It was obvious that the boy wanted nothing more than to leave this place, but his curiosity made him stay. Sam unlocked the door, the hinges creaking. 

The first thing that hit them was the stench. It was a mix of blood, bile and molden bread, making all three gag. The room was dark. Sam was the first one to enter, holding his torch out in front of him to see, his eyes squinting, trying to see what was in the room. What he saw made him audibly gasp, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as his face took an expression of horror. There, in the corner a figure sat hunched over their body, appearing unconscious. The person was clothed in rags that hung wide on their way too thin body, countless scars and bruises peeking from underneath the material. Their hands were locked in chains, linking to their ankles, and an iron collar was on their neck. Their face was hidden from view by long unkempt and grimy blond hair that cascaded down from their head. Most notable, though, were the dirty, unpreened, pearl white wings that stretched out in the room. Broken and bloody feathers were lying on the floor, looking as if someone had forcefully ripped them out. All in all, the wings looked terribly mutilated. 

Sam ignored Punz’s concerned call from behind as he rushed forward, dropping on his knees beside the person. He made no notice of the other two entering the room- no, cell, their reactions falling deaf on his ears. His attention was fully on the unconscious man. Carefully putting down his torch on the floor behind him, Sam slowly reached out with one hand, placing it on the man’s shoulder. 

Sam let out a startled yelp when the man suddenly came to be, violently flinching away, shaking arms raised above his head in what could be assumed an attempt to protect himself. 

“Hey,” Sam whispered kindly. “I mean you no harm, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” He continued to repeat those words, while gently holding the poor man’s hands, keeping him from sinking his nails into his own arms, his stringy hair still hiding his face from view. He could only catch some short mumblings of “please no more, please leave me alone” and some “nightmare” while the poor sod was in his panicked state. After what felt like hours, the man finally stopped trembling as much as he had before, seeming to calm down a little. When he lifted his head to look at the creeper hybrid, Sam’s mouth dropped to the ground, eyes wide open. 

He recognised this man. Not only did he recognise him, but his face was an exact copy of what Sam had seen of Dream long ago. To say this was a surprise would be putting it mildly. Sam had no idea what to think. He could only stare at what used to be bright emerald eyes now filled with fear, dried tears on dirty, gaunt, freckled, cheeks of a broken shell, who looked like a duplicate of the tyrant they had gotten rid of. He was brought out of his stupor when the man- Dream? Was this Dream? It couldn’t be… -rasped out:

“Sam..?”

The hybrid opened his mouth, but before he could answer, the man- he had still not decided what to call him, once again started speaking, his voice scratched from screaming.

“Are you- are y-you real..?” He stammered out. 

“Yes, I am real. I am here, I promise.” Sam reached out, grabbing shaky, bony fingers. 

The man grasped at his fingers weakly. Sam noted how incredibly cold his hands were. He decided to voice the question that had been bothering him. 

“Dream?” 

The man looked at him before nodding, sending a wave of shock through the redstone master. 

“You actually found me…” The man- no, Dream whispered, his eyes filling with tears, his body beginning to tremble once again.   
  
“But if you’re Dream, then who the hell did we kill up there?!” Sam winced as his loud exclamation made Dream flinch back and cower in fear. 

“I- I don’t know, I’m so- sorry.” 

Sam cursed under his breath, forgetting that he shouldn’t scream. 

“I- I th- think you- you killed Nightmare.” Dream muttered under his breath. 

Sam’s mind was blank. What is going on here?

“Who’s Nightmare?” 

Dream’s eyes got distant as he hugged himself, withdrawing his hands from Sam’s hold, drawing his wings closer to him, like that offered him some form of protection from whatever it was that haunted his mind and soul. 

“Who’s Nightmare…” Dream repeated numbly. “He’s a monster. He locked me up and took my powers. He took me away from my friends. He-” Dream made a pause in his rant. “He tortured me… He has kept me here for nether knows how long. He invaded my mind…” With that, Dream broke down, violent sobs racking his body as tears flooded down his face. Sam couldn’t stop himself from bringing the hurt man into a hug, ignoring the pang in his chest at the way Dream latched onto his shirt, sinking his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. The creeper hybrid continued to rub soothing circles on Dream’s back until the man fell back unconscious, probably from the combination of relief, pain, fear and simple exhaustion. 

Sam lifted the way too light man into his arms, turning back to Punz and Tommy with a grim look on his face. The two were shocked into stupor, neither able to form words. They had no idea how to process what had just happened in front of their eyes. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! We like reading comments :) 
> 
> Please comment if we need to add any more tags! Thank you for crying- I mean reading! :3


End file.
